My Long Journey
by Lunastar96
Summary: What if Lucy hadn't been in the 7year time slip on the s-class trials? And gone on training instead. Galu.
1. Chapter 1: The start

This is my first fanfiction ever, so be good to me. I come from Norway so, my grammar are going to be not so good at first. Sting and Rogue aren't going to be in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fair Tail!

* * *

Chapter 1: The start!

Lucy's P.o.v

It was a normal day. On the way to the Guild, she hopped up on the railing by the river and called out my dog spirit. "Pun pun~". "How's your day" "Punn pun~!" I went on in though by myself, thinking of _'who was going on the s-class trails this year.' _ My thoughts were spinning around, since I was nervous. My thoughts were in hysterics, because I didn't want to go on the trails since, my self-confident was on bottom and I was the weakest mage of all of my team. And that were my thoughts of myself.

I had actually nothing to be afraid of, since I know I had the strength in me, and more medical power but I needed to believe in myself, first. So I hoped I could train if I didn't come along to Tenouru Island.

Went in the big doors to the Guild. "Minna, good morning". I looked around the guild for my friends. I heard differed greetings for members. Like 'God morning'. I went to sit by, the bar. I sat on my usual seat. "Hello, Mira-Chan", "hello, Lucy. Shall I be something?" Said Mira. "No, Mira-Chan…"  
I was interrupted by, master Makrov.

"Listen up BRATS", and it went deadly calm, I could even hear a needle fall to the ground. *Chough* "Now, it is time to name the names of those who, it is!" The whole guild cheered on. "The first name is Gray Fullbuster", I saw Juvia fainted, when the names was yelled up I were relieved that my name wasn't called up, but a bit sad since it confirmed that maybe I was weak.

**2 weeks later.**

I were seated in my usual chair in the bar. When we heard that, the training ground were attacked by Acnologia, the black dragon. Some people had hoped that they survived, since they were pretty shocked about it.

I thought that I could leave the guild, to become stronger for my team and sock them, when they come home again. I told Azlack and Bisca about my travel, around Fiore to become stronger for the guild. They agreed to it, if I come back again to the guild.  
I went to my apartment, to pack my travel bag. With necessities, first aid kit, and clothes, to last maybe a month. After that I call out my spirit Virgo. "Punishment princess?" I actually wonder why the hell she tells me that all the time. "No, Virgo. But could you hold on this bag in the spirit world. And can you say to the others that I shall be training, and need help of some of them?", "yes, I shall do that. Punishment, princess?" "No, you can go back now."

I looked up my apartment, so I when to the landlord woman and paid for 10 years of rent since I didn't know how long my journey could get.

And that's how my journey start, to become a better Mage.

* * *

**I hope this will, be an awesome FanFiction! I need some help, please!  
I need to know, witch paring I should be going with!? **

**LucyXLaxus OR GajeelXLucy. Or is there some other paring you want to see?**

**Come with ideas?**


	2. Chapter 2: Family, Training

Thank you for reviews.

Disclemear : I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2: Family? Training?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I was on my way to the train station, to be ready to begin my training. I had on my usual blue skirt, and a shirt that was as sweet at candy.

'Should I be walking or take the train, to where I think I'm going?' There where my thoughts where all the time until I came to the train station. When I had made up my main of witch way I should take. I came to a conclusion that I, should walk the distance until i found a fine spot to train. So it actually a good thing to train my endurance.

Now was that though done, with. So now is it the beginning of my journey.

It was now in the middle of the afternoon, kl 15.04. I walked in these woods 7 hours all ready. And now where in a clearing, and I was all alone. There were no one here but me and began to become lonely. 'No, don't think like that'  
'I must become strong'.

When I had gather branches of wood. I sat them and had a fire. I called out Virgo. "Hello, could you help me, and place the tent for me?" She helped me to do that. When she went back to the spirit world, to rest. That I called out Capricorn, to help me train.  
"Hi, Capricorn. Can you help me train?" Said I.  
"hi, Miss Lucy. What can I help you with?"  
"Can you help me with training?"  
"Of course I can"

So we began or training. The first thing we did was to run 100 laps pond the pond that was her. "Can we take a break?" "No. ebi~" and so on, we kept on running. After wards we trained on meditating. When we had done it for the day, he went back to the spirit world. I cleaned myself.  
My day looked like this, for 6 months in row. I walked, trained on running and medeteiding. And my magic had expanded a great deal, like now I would call out 4 spirts simultaneously. And my endurance have improved allot, in this 6 months, I've been alone.

I had just, sat up the tent. And had been training for the whole day. I had gone to sleep, that I dreamed of something that happened fare away in my past.

_"Sweetheart, there is someone who I would like you to meet!" Said my mother. She had a sweet summer dress. It was a day, when she was alive and well. That day was a nice and fine summer day. "I'm coming, mom" I said. As I run to down the hallway out the door. There I saw a person with blond hear, blue eyes and a black Lolita dress. "Would you like to meet your Aunt, Lucy?," it took a little time for me to answer, "yes, who is this person?" I question my mother, with my little sweet voice. "Sweetie. This is your aunt Mavis Vermilion. She is a mage." I was pretty shocked by that, since she looked like she could be my sister. But not the less, she is my aunt. I was excited, since I could feel that she was pretty powerful. "hi, nice to meet you" "Hello, to you to. I haven't seen you since you were a little toddler. Come with me for a second?" When that was said, looked upwards to my mom. She only nodded. I took the hand of my aunt, and we went for a little walk in the garden. So when we, got far away from them. She said "Do you want to be a mage?"I was a bit confused by the question, at that moment, I think. Since I just stood there, frozen. 'Me. Me a mage. Haven't thought of that before.' "Maybe a little. I want to be a celestial mage. What magic do you use?" I said with an excited voice. "Huh, a celestial mage. Just like your mother. I have a magic, which are named Celestial gods magic, and one particularly rare one named God slayer magic. And I think you have what it takes to, be just like that to, little friend." I were quit dumfounded by that. "ee, ME!" So we talked a bit more, and said  
"When you become 18 years old, come here to this garden and I will show you the way to become what I am. And by the way I am the first master of The Guild, Fairy Tail."_

I waked up, after she said that. 'I can't believe that my aunt was Mavis Vermilion!' "So I hope she is right about me, and my powers." 'Since I want to beat the crap out of everyone.'  
I was quite, surprised also. That I just remembered, that now. "Is it just me, or just it seem that I talk a awful a lot to myself. These days."

So that's when I prepared, my travel back to my old family home. That was just in a forest near, the capital Crocus. I tooked the, train. I bought the ticket, and I hopped on the train when I come, into the train station and got to sleep since it takes 6 hours, to get to the mansion of mine.

I got out of the train, breathe in the fresh morning air. I walked some km, off the road. And in to the big gateway, to my house. I know, there is no one that lives her any more. Here I am, in my old home. That I thought, I wouldn't be. I sat my stuff down, in the back garden. Walked a little bit, before I lie down in the grass.  
Just by coming, down here to my old home. Bring so much memories of my late mother. And some conversation with Mavis, that I've forgotten. Must have been forgotten in time. I was after all, a little girl at that time, when I first saw her.

I must have fallen asleep, because it was dark by the time I waked up. I sat up the tent, since I didn't want to go in to the house. I sat their by the open fire. Until I saw, something that glowed in the woods. So, I walked in there. I had my hand on my whip and my key's. I slow walked into the woods like usually do, when I don't know what it is.

Here I am, looking up at a person I think it is. "Hello, who are you?", "Eh, don't you remember me I'm Mavis, your aunt." I stood there frozen, "Shouldn't you be at Sirius Island?" I said after a while. "Yes, I am. This is just copy of me and you can just see me because you are wearing the fairy tail mark. And I'm here to train you to become just like me. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"And by the way, I'm just here for 7 years."

"Okay, it actually sounds hard, but maybe it will be fun. So come along, I have a camp just here" I said. Just as I thought 'It's gonna be some long years, a head of me'

* * *

**Thank you gays, for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lu Vermilion

Discleamer: I dont own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Chapter 3:Lu Vermillion

"Concentrate on your magical power, feel the magic around you." I heard Mavis said to me. "You are doing great". Just now we are basically meditating, to expand my magic. I have learned some spells. I felt everything that was around me, the wind, and the earth. "We can stop now."  
"That took a lot of energy; I hope we can do something else soon. We've been on this road long enough. Almost a year by now." "Lucy, my magic takes a lot of power, but I must say that you are ready. So tomorrow it is." So my face could light up a whole town, when I heard that. "Yahoo. Now I can begin to learn…" I where cut off by Vermillion, "Hold up, don't be hysteric, because it's going to be training form daybreak to the night. So go to sleep, NOW" she said with a strict voice. "Yes… Sir."

The next morning when I woke up and had eat breakfast, I did the usually do run 50 laps around the mansion of mine. "So, what are we doing today?" I said with my usually excited voice. "You are going to, be following me, and do what I say. Okay?" "Of course master". So I did, what I've been told and when It was time for dinner. I could summand my magic around me and summand a magic ball in my hand and realize it straight at a target. And that was not good, since I took down to many threes that shouldn't be taken down. "You need to have more control over your magic, if not you're going to hurt the people around you." She said with a understanding voice. "Okay, so what now?".  
"Right now you are going to watch me!"

I did just that. I saw her summand magic in her hand, and realize it to at three. And with magic, shield around her. That I already know how to do. The next thing was how she said "God Slayer roar", "Light of the sun god". That was something entirely else. "God Slayer Roar" was almost like Natsu's roar, but with light and blinds the enemy you are fighting. The "light of the sun god" was a spell that, exploded when directed at a target. "These spells, are just gonna be working when it is day time."" So I've also come up with to other spells that could be working in the night. 'Night god slayer roar' and 'shadow of the moon god' and they work the same. So when you have mastered those spells you are gonna learn, two powerful spells that just I can."

"Is it that many, but I hope I can" I said. 'I just hope I could do it and not disappoint you' I thought. 'I wonder witch two spells she is going learn me' so I just have to wait and see how it is going to turn out. The rest of the day, she showed me how to do those spells and how to realize my magic.

"You need to strengthen yourself, so to the beginning we are going to be focusing on holding things and running, and after dinner those spells I showed you." "Okay, master"

**Time skip – 6years. **

Lucy's p.o.v

I can believe it's already been 5 years since I've come here to the mansion. In this time I have gained strength, and mastered those spells that Mavis Showed me, that day and today is the day, she is showing me two powerful spells 'Fairy glitter' and 'Fairy Sphere' she has talked a lot about them over the years, we've been together.

We have gained a mother, daughter friendship over the years that have past. But she can be a pest, if I do not these things she had me doing. I think I've become more mature, and then I was before. I've become taller, my heir have grown down to my waist. I had on my blue jeans and a beautiful strapless top. And here I sat and ate my breakfast, and thought about the years that have gone by.

"Lu. Now I am going to show you those spells." When Mavis said that, she came to me and took a hand, to my head and transferred some magic into me. So that I could see how it worked. To say the least, I where officially impress by the magic power that it takes to complete it. I could only say "wow, that was cool", "yes, it is. But it takes a lot of magic. So don't do those spells yet. Promise, I don't want to lose you, like my sister." She said, with tears in her eyes. I gave her a hug. "I promise you that I won't to it. Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky, and she took it. "You know you, can be very childish sometimes Lu~" She sang. "of course I can. So what do you think I should practice on?". "You know what. You should practice, fighting and to strengthen yourself", "so that's what I'm doing tomorrow." "You know Lu-Chan, I'm going back tomorrow." She said with tears in her eyes. 'Oh, shit. I've completely forgot that', I stood there frozen in my step. "Oh, Shit~" I began to cry. "I'm going to miss… you" I said sobbing.  
"Sorry Lu-Chan" "but it is not last time you see me, as long as you have your guild mark on you. You can see me." "So why must you go?" "Because, the others on the island are waking up and I need to explain things to them."  
"Oh, okay. So know I can explore the world a littlebit, before going back to the guild." I said.  
"I suggest that you change your last name to Vermilion. But don't say that you are my niece. Do you hear that?" "Yes, aunt. I hear you~~" I sang. "I've actually changed it for you, so here are the papers." She said and handed me some papers. So I took them and I put them in my black hooded cloak.

The next day, came very fast. We said or goodbyes and she disappeared in to the mist. So I packed the tent, and sent It to the spirit world. Took on my hooded cloak, so that no one could see my face, and some fingerless gloves to cover over my Guild mark. And when on my long walk to the city.

When I came to the town of Crocus, I went to the magic counsel to hand in the papers, of my name changing. After that I went out in the woods, to a little peace, since I had a headache. That my eyes captured something interesting. I stood behind a tree, to see a so-called member of the magic counsel caught by a monster. It was kind of funny to watch him struggle to be free.

"Will you help me or what?"

"Open, the gate of Leo, Loki" I yelled out. "Princess," I cut him, of. "Beat the crap out of those monsters" I said and he did. "You can go back now." So there was poff, and he was back in the spirit world.  
I was quite curious of the person, before me. "What's your name?" He asked me with equal interest. "Eh, you want to know my name. What's yours?" I said.  
"My name is Lehar, so what is yours?" 'Aha, Lehar. Him' thought I with the same. "Lu vermilion, nice to meet you" I have shortened my name, to Lu like always.

When I said Vermilion, you could almost guess the he was very surprised by that name. "Vermilion, are you from fairy tail?" He asked me. "Yes, I am. I must go now. But if the magic console need some help, send a letter to fairy tail, and I will take it." That was the last thing I said, to him. Since I was on my way to my guild.

* * *

**Thanks everybody for reading my story. I hope you love it. **

**I think it will become a LaLu story, now. It is for the best.**


	4. Chapter 4: at the guild

Chapter 4: At The Guild.

The guild's p.o.v

It had been 6 years since, Lucy went to train. When it happened that the doors was punched in, by the energetic fire breading Natsu and his team, with everybody else.

"We are back!" Said Natsu. The whole guild members that were in the guild, run up to them, cried tears of joy. Everyone was happy that they had come back. After some time, it all went back to normal; everyone partied to the long afternoon. Before someone said. "Who is this little girl?" Everyone turned around to see who that asked. To see it was Gray. He asked while pointed at a little girl, in the center of the room.

"I'm not little. I am Mavis vermilion, the spirit of her" When she had said that, everyone was surprised by that. "How can we see you?" Said Romeo. "That's because you have the Fairy Tail, guild mark. So they talked on and on.

Laxus p.o.v

I sat down here in my usually seat, in the guild everyone was in a good mood after we came home. But I couldn't shake up a feeling that something was missing from the guild hall.

"Hi, guys. Where is Blondie" I said, while I leaning against the railing. Some of them, are eyeing my by surprising glint in their eyes. "What, can't I ask?" "So where is she?" I asked again. And this time Natsu did the same thing.  
In the end of it all, everyone was asking the same question.

"She went on a journey on her own, to train. 6 years ago" Said Azlack, with a sad voice. "But she will be coming again soon I think" said Bisca.

So here I was, alone with my tribe. I don't actually now why, I asked. Maybe because I had a crush on her or something like that. 'I don't know' 'Maybe because it was cheerful in the guild when she was here'

So I walked up to, the s-class room, in the second floor. As I was seated at my cheer. Mavis came up to me. "So you care for Lucy, huh?" When that was said, I almost was shocked. "What! Hell no". I said. But I could almost swear that my cheek was red. And I coursed myself for stuttering, as I said "Why, is it that you ask of that?"  
"So that if you hurt her, you must answer to my wrath and my POWER" "So remember that" After that she said, so she went away. 'I wonder what that was all about' ' But it was, as hell scary.' I thought as I gulped my bear down.


	5. Chapter 5: Returning

Chapter 5: Back in the Guild

Lucy's p.o.v

I had just hopped of the train at Mongolia Station. It's been so long since I've been here. '6 years huh!', and nothing have changed at al. I just that some shops have changed here and there along the way.

I went to, my old and small apartment. I lock the door open, and went in. as I thought 'had I this much pink in my room when I went away? I must change it, fast or I'm going to vomit.' After a while I went to unpack by backpack. And went to take a long bath. So went that was done, took on my black jeans, and my strapless shirt and cloak and my gloves and went to the guild, I haven't seen in many years.

My walk up to the guild, was exciting and I hope they will remember me soon enough. I stood here right outside the doors of the guild and kicked the doors opened.

I walked in, through the door and walked to the bare and said "Is the master in the office?" the Guild hall and the entire person in it was anxious to hear how it was that came through the doors. "Yes he is. Who are you?" Mira the bar maid said. But I just nodded and went to the steps up to the second floor. I was stopped from that by Natsu"She asked you about something." I just pushed him away and went up and in to the office.

In Makrovs office.

"Hi, long time since I saw you!" I said a sat down on the chair. I took some time before he said anything, back.  
"Who are might you be?" said Makrov. When that was said, I was quite disappointed that he didn't remember me,' but who can blame him. For god's sake it had been 6years.' I thought.  
"It's me Lucy" I said while I took of my hood. Here I stand, waiting for him to say something. I saw him almost began to cry. "There is no point in crying for me, master. Nice to see that you guys are alive." I said with a smile on my face.  
"Of course there are, Lucy. There is something you should know and ask of you?"  
"What is it, so you ask?"

"I wondered about if I could change the color and place of the guild mark? And I have changed my last name though to Lucy or Lu Vermilion" I said with a question voice I asked "please call me by that, since I wonder how long It will take for them to notice me!" I could only say by the look of his face that he was shocked, by all the information.

**Makrov's P.O.V **

To say the at least, was surprised when Lucy walked back in through the doors. I began to cry. She talked about, that she was happy to see me, and that she had changed her last name to, Vermilion. "The last name of the first master, why? Where would you like to have the mark and witch color?" I asked, my 'Daughter'. After a while she answered me.

"I would like to have the mark here, on my stomach and in the color blue." Lucy answered.

**Lucy's p.o.v**

Now I had my new mark, there I wanted it in the first place. While thinking about how I should say that Mavis was my aunt and that her ghost trained me, for 6 years to be like her.

So after a good thinking I blurred out my reason for changing my name. and that he should leave that a secret for the others for now.

"Shall we go and introduce you to the other guild members Lu" He said.  
"Lead the way master" we went out the doors and were standing there. When he introduced me to the other members like always, the crowd cheered and was happy to get a new guild member. But she actually wasn't new, but just wanted to play a little with them. "Master, if those in the magic council send something to me about some missions, I will take them" when that, he went back into his office.

**Hello readers. I'm not exactly good at writing and come with idea's to new chapters, so be patient with the chapters involving romance and stuff like that. **

**I'm happy that you will read it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

Chapter 6: Questions

While Lu when to the bar, two of the members of the guild, thought the same thing.

Laxus/Gajeel P.O.V

_Maybe it's going to be fun, having a new member in the guild. But doesn't she smell like someone we know. _

Lucy's P.O.V

So I went to the bar and sat down in a chair. I had still my cloak on me, so no one could see who I am. 'Going to be a long day a head of Me.'  
"What can I get you?" Said Mira, with that look that didn't promise any good. 'I know that look; I just hope she is not going to matchmake me to some one.' "Yes, I would like to have a strawberry milkshake, thank you. Mira-Chan!" I said. And she went in to the kitchen.

I looked around the room, the same people are here. The only thing that's strange is those people that have been on the Island, haven't grown a bit at all. 'It's sweet to see that everything is back to normal in the guild' I can see that Romeo has grown up, and Laxus are like before and Gajeel are like the antisocial self. Mira had just, placed my drink down on the table. 'Just like I remembered.'

I felt that Natsu went besides me. "Hi, I'm Natsu and I want to fight you."  
'So he wants to fight, but first I must tell Mavis something if she are here at al.' "But I don't, want to fight." I saw that Gray went, walked to the bar. Before I could say anything, Natsu jumped to him:

"What do you want ice princess?"  
"The same as you, flame head" And they began to fight like always. "Don't they ever learn," I said under my breath. I saw that, Gajeel heard that and looked up at me and had his eyes on to my back. 'Maybe has figured it out. I hope.' I felt that my face turned a little bit red, but I covered it up fast enough. So that no one saw it. 'I thought that my crush on him went away, in those 6 years I was away and maybe not'

Gajeel's P.O.V

_"Don't they ever learn" _I heard her say. I only listen in on the conversion, because, she smelled like, Bunny girl. And when she said just that, I were almost positive that were her. So I looked up at her, and saw her looking around. She met my eyes, for a second there and looked away. I felt something tightening in my chest, when i saw her. But I just tossed it away for now.

I looked up again, but no one was there this time. So I ate the rest of the iron.

Lucy's P.O.V

'Before I take my cloak of, I must speak to Mavis about something first of all.' So I drank up my milkshake, and looked around me. If I could see her. "Mira-Chan, do you know if a ghost/spirit by the name of mavis is?" When I said that, I felt that the whole guild stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Mira looked surprised by, the question but soon composted herself.  
"Yes, but…" She was about to say something, but was interrupted by a girl in a black dress. I could see that it was Mavis that stood there.

"Who is it that wants to speak to me?" I heard her say. "It's me. I hope you haven't forgotten me" I say while I look up at her. I see her face come into an expression of recognition of who I were. I could see tears of joy in those eyes of hers. "Are you coming down or what?" I said. So she ran up to me, and hugged me, tight. "How long is it since I saw you? Since you haven't aged a bit" She said to me, with wonder. "Just some 5months ago." I said, like it was a big deal. "It was 400years ago for me, but it just is like that when you die and become a ghost. How well is your training going?" She asked. By now everyone in the room was, kind of surprised that we knew each other. So the listened in on or little talk. "WOW, was it so long ago for you, heeeh. My training goes well and I master all of you spells all ready." I said back. "By the way, Mavis. Can I take of this cloak and reveal my identity?" I said with a hopeful voice. I were quite tired of wearing this thing over me all the time. It took a little time for her to answer me. So I just were here and waited for her, if she was ready. To reveal that, I were her nice and my former last name. "You can do it, I am ready. Just so you know, you are going to have to answer questions later to those people that were lining to us." 'Eh, I didn't think of that, but now I can't go back on my word.' I thought quietly for myself. "Oh, well. I just have to do it. My name is Lucy Lu Heartofilia Vermilion and Mavis vermilion is my aunt. "I said while I took of my cloak. I heard everyone, stopped and ran to me.

I was crowded with questions and hugs form my friends. Levy was the first on to come and embrace with a hug. "I knew it was you, Bunny girl" Gajeel said to me. "What did you mean, that Mavis is you aunt?" This time the question were from everyone, but the one who asked were Erza. 'I knew I would get this' "Just like I said, I know it's sounds weird but it is just the truth. " By that the crowed just nodded their heads.

After all that was said, everyone celebrate my welcome home party. I sat here with my, friend Levy and talked about everything.

"So you are like 25yeras old know?"  
"Yes, levy. It's wired to be older than you. Aren't you still just 17 years old?"  
"So true"  
"So Bunny Girl, so how was your training?" Said Gajeel.  
"so you've learned to be social now?, can't you stop saying my nickname?"  
"'tch' it's no fun, if not."  
"If you must know, my training went well thank you." I said. 'It's nice to know that he cares' I thought. After Gajeel went away I said.  
"How are you Love life going?" I asked curiously. Levy, went all red when I asked.  
"Promise not to tell?" 'I would never tell anybody, she is after all my best friend.  
"Promise" So I lisned carefully to her, when I come closer to me.  
_"You, know yesterday. Jet came up to me and kissed me and asked me out. So we are together now."_  
"I'm so happy for you!" I said.  
"What about you?" Said Levy. 'How can I say, that I have a crush on Gajeel and not let, Gajeel hear me.' I looked around the room, when I didn't see him. I whispered in her ear "_I have crush on Gajeel." _

I could see that she, was pretty shocked by that statement.

"Don't say it to anyone!" I said with a harsh voice.  
"No, i won't say it." She said. "Sorry, I have to go and see jet. Bye"  
"Bye, levy-chan."

So how many is the clock, my hand when to my Horologium. 'Hum, _18.00_ already'

I was on my way to the bar, when the master spoke up.

"Lu, will you come up to my office" Said Makarov.

**I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't know yet if it is a love story. But it looks like it will become GaLu story. By the way it looks like now. **


	7. Chapter 7 Mission

Chapter 7: Mission

_"Lu, will you come up to my office" said Makrov._

Lucy's P.O.V

I went up from my table, to the staircase that's leads to the office. When I saw Makrov, said "Gajeel, come up here to". And went into the office. 'So it's a two people mission, Eh.' 'Interesting.' My thoughts were like that. I went in, and walked to the couch to sit there, to wait for Gajeel to come through the doors.

Gajeel came in through the door and just stood there to wait on what the hell was going on. "What is it Makrov" I said.  
"You guys are going on a mission together. So be prepared for everything."  
'So there was a mission.' "Okay, so what's the mission then? And why do I have to go with Bunny Girl" said Gajeel.  
"hello, I have a name, you know"  
"Gihihi"  
I just hoped that he didn't see me blush, so I turned around to see Makrov standing there and just smiled. "So what is the MISSION, then?" I said again, to Makrov. "I got this mission, from the Magic Council. It was for you Lucy. But you needed one more person for the job, so I chose Gajeel. So here is the Mission." He said and handed us papers.

_Mission:_

_Escort a magic object,  
From Belin* to Crocus.  
A Dark Mage is after that object. _

_Reward: 1.000.000jewels_

'Belin is quite the distant from Crocus. So we must almost go now. It takes 3days with train' "So master are that all, there is to this mission?" I said. When I had said that we both looked up at Makrov. 'So little for two people, so that must mean that, the person that are after the object are strong.'  
"Yes, that all there is to it. So go than."

When we came out. "Shall we meet at Mongolia train station, 6 o'clock tomorrow morning than?" I said to Gajeel. "Okay, bunny girl." "Do you have to say that, all the time, Steel Brain?" I said again, to get back at him. We went out of the guild, doors. "Hey, why did you say that, see you tomorrow bunny girl." "Bye" I just said, and went to my apartment to get ready for tomorrow.

I woke up, to my damn alarm clock. I rubbed my sleepiness out of my eyes, and went to the shower. I took on my jeans and my favorite top, and my key's on me. I locked up my apartment, and went to the train station, to buy or ticket's, to Belin. I was always early on. I had learned to start the day early when I was training, so that I could get a good start on the day. I sat down on the bench near here so that I could see if the train was on the way.

Gajeel came soon enough. I gave him his train ticket, soon after he came the train. We found a seat, and here we were on and the train ride, were going to take 3 days to get to the town. I sat on the other side of Gajeel. I could almost not stop my laughter against him. "Do every dragon slayers, get motions sickness?" I asked him. "Shut up, Bunny Girl" He said while trying not to puke. "Must you always say that nick name to me?"  
"It's funny. Gihihi."

I leant into the seats a started falling asleep.

Gajeel's P.O.V

Here I was, on a mission with Bunny girl. 'Oh. How much I hate to have motion sickness.' I can't do anything. I agreed to come on this mission, just because I liked to do though missions and be with her. Kind of funny to. I did maybe call her bunny girl, just for fun. I liked her reactions, when I said it.  
I hoped her feelings were the same as mine. I thought, while she fell asleep. Almost intently. 'Her mood swings are changing really fast to. 'I don't know how to handle it, though.'

These were my thoughts, as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up next morning, to find that Lucy was gone. She came in through the door and sat down beside me. I didn't know what to do. But I just where here. "Good morning, Gajeel." She said smiling, like there was nothing wrong with it. "Good morning, bunny girl" I said with a smirk on my face. I kind of liked this side of Lucy. I liked that she was not afraid of me.  
"Oi, Bunny girl. What shall we do, when we get there? Walk or take the train back to Crocus?"  
"I think we should walk, because if we meet someone one the way. We can easily defeat him then." She said.  
"True enough. Don't be so proud, I am here to." I said. When that was said, we went quiet. Hours went past. I looked to my side, and found Bunny girl fast asleep besides me. 'How can she feel so safe, to just fall asleep' I thought. She fell, a slept against my shoulders.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to, feel that I was comfortable asleep. Not so warm, when Natsu is asleep next to me, but an exeptebal amount of heat. When I cracked my eyes open, I saw that I had cuddled up against Gajeels arms. I felt my blood rush up in my face, and let go of his arms. To sit a good space between us, to get my heart under control.  
When the speakers, in the train yelled out: "WE ARE NOW AT BELIN." By know we both had woken up. We got or things and got out.

It were awkward between us at that moment.

* * *

**Sorry, cliffhanger. **

**I update as soon as I get the chance, and have some ideas, for the next chapter. You are not going have to wait long hopefully. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

_Lucy's p.o.v_

_I woke up to, feel that I was comfortable asleep. Not so warm, when Natsu is asleep next to me, but an exeptebal amount of heat. When I cracked my eyes open, I saw that I had cuddled up against Gajeels arms. I felt my blood rush up in my face, and let go of his arms. To sit a good space between us, to get my heart under control._

_When the speakers, in the train yelled out: "WE ARE NOW AT BELIN." By know we both had woken up. We got or things and got out. _

_There was an awkward moment between us._

Gajeel p.o.v

I hadn't slept so well, in many years it seems. I was actually good to wake up to have Lucy there. When she had waked up, I closed my eyes to see what she would do.

She sat a few seats away, from me and I ended up missing the contact. She didn't see that I was awake, and didn't know that I notice that she blushed. I had to also turn away; I felt my face took a turn to the worst also. But I managed to get it under control. When the train stopped, we walked out and in to the street.

Lucy's P.O.V

I went here beside, Gajeel. 'It's killing me, with this salience between us.' 'I have to say something, soon.' "So first go to the client, pick up the object and begin to go?" I said. "Sure, Bunny Girl." So we walked while, before we came to a big building.

We were greeted by, a rune knight. "Hey, are you Lu Vermilion?" "Yes I am Lu vermilion and this is Gajeel Ruderfox." He handed us, a tiny object. "Take good care of it, and don't hand it over to anyone" Said the rune knight, and walked away leaving us there. "So that was it." I said to no one in particular. "Looks like it, Bunny girl." Said Gajeel. While we walked, into the woods to go on or journey. "I hate the magic counsel." I murmured to myself, but it looks like Gajeel heard it. "Gihi hi." "What" I said angrily, and looked at him. "You are so right. They are sanding us on this mission for what. They could have done it them self." "I couldn't agree with you more, steel brain." I said.

We had walked, a while now and it was beginning to darken. "Shall we set up camp now?" I asked Gajeel. I took a while for him to answer, and I had to ask a second time. For him to answer. "Here is a good place to set, camp. I'm going out to find wood to fire." Said Gajeel. So he went, and let me set up the tents. I called out Virgo.

"Punishment princess"  
"no, can you help set up 2tents?" I said.  
"Of course princess" Said Virgo.

After she was done, and went back to the spirit world. So I just sat there thinking, about something. So when he came with the fire wood, we sat around the fire, and ate. And talked about everything and nothing.

In a while, I went into the tent. And went to get some sleep. While I were thinking. 'How come I've never seen, this side of Gajeel before.' 'He is actually a very caring person.' 'These few days, I've looked a lot at him and I find him very attractive.' After these few thoughts, I found myself to smile more and more. 'I like him', where my thoughts when I slept that night.

Gajeel's P.O.V

I saw her go into her tent. "Good night, Gajeel." She said. I sat here, by the fire and did nothing. Just thinking of old shit. 'So why do I kip thinking of, Bunny Girl all the time.' 'Sometimes she is so cute.' When I think like that, a little blush kips coming up in my face. I can't kip stop looking at her. 'I'm afraid she is not going to like me back.' 'After all, what I've done in the past.' I kept thinking like that for a while.

The time went pretty fast, so I wanted to get some sleep. Before we went, to get that stupid object to the Magic Counsel.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, took on my ordinary clothes. So I went to take a bath in a river little down the road from or tents.

When I came back, Gajeel had already woken up and came out for fresh air. "Good morning, Gajeel." "Good morning, to you to." We packed up our things, and kept on going to our destination.  
"Why do you kip staring at me, Bunny girl?" "Can't get enough of me" He said with one of his trade mark smirks. I looked away, then. "No… No I don't look at you at all." I could have coursed my moth at that moment. "So, why do you kip staring at me, then?" "Huh?" Now it was my turn to gett back at him, for making me. 'Is it just me, or did he just blush.' When i saw him, I could almost swear that i could see that he was red but he quickly cowered it up. "Did I just see you blush?" I couldn't help myself by asking him. I looked straight up at him, and I could almost hear that hi kept thinking how to answer. "No… I didn't" He said, and stomped on quickly. 'Oh, yes he did.' I smirked, and ran to kip up with him.

We walked all day long, we found a clearing to set up or tents down. Gajeel went to get fire wood. While I prepared dinner, ready. When he came back, we ate, and went to sleep. Tomorrow are we going to get to Crocus, and deliver the little object to the counsel and be on or way home.

In the next day, we hadn't walked half of what we had to walk to come to Corus city. That we met on someone.

"What have here" came from a voice, from behind a tree. "you have something I want."  
"You can't have it." Said Gajeel, and went closer to him and protected me.  
"You are not going to have all the fun." I said, and went forward.  
"So you are not going to give it, oh well." So he casted a spell, our so I like to call it explosive. Me and Gajeel, jumped away in the last minute. "Iron dragon slayer roar." "Open the gate of Leo, Loki" I yelled.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Said Loki.  
"You can help me defeat, him."

No one's P.O.V

Lucy summoned Loki, to help her. And together, helped him. While Gajeel helped. And it didn't take long for them to, get him under control. Lucy summoned out Virgo, and she helped to tie him up, that unbinds his magic.

Lucy's P.O.V

"That was easy" I said. "I thought it would be much harder." Said Gajeel. Gajeel took a hold on the rope, and dragged him, all the way. He didn't bother to lift him, but just let him bump into rocks and tree roots. 'He is going to get a massive headache later on.'

So we walked, all day. When we came to Crocus, it was midafternoon. When we came, the first thing we did, were to deliver. The object to them and handed in the mage. We spilt the money, and went on our way. "Shall we rent a room or just take the train home?" I asked him. "It's the same, you chose Bunny girl."

So I went to a hotel, to get two rooms.

* * *

**Sorry, the chapter ends here. **

**I know the fighting scene, were lame. But I'm not good at explain it, so it gets it just like that. **


	9. Chapter 9: The kiss

Chapter 9: The Kiss.

Lucy's P.O.V

"Sorry, but we have just one room, that's not taken." Said the man in the reception. "Is it okay for you, Gajeel?" I asked him. He just nodded his head, with his trade mark smirk, on his face. "We take it." I took the keys, and went we went up to our room.

"I call the first shower." I said. I took my things and went into the bathroom.

Gajeel's P.O.V

I looked around, here. I didn't think much of this at first, since my thoughts were so thinking about her. Now I could see that it was just one bed. I didn't think of that. 'I am not going to sleep on the couch.' So I lay down on the other side of the bed and kept on thinking about Lucy.  
My mind kept thinking, how I could not fall for her more and more. Every time, I look at her. And she has become a pretty good fighter, in these years. She looks great to. 'Why do I kip thinking about a girl, that not going to love me back.' 'Maybe she do, I never now' said some voice inside my head.

The girl I kept thinking of came out of the bath room. I saw her standing there, or eyes met.

Lucy's P.O.V

I came out of the bath room, in nothing but my shorts and shirt that was my pjs. My eyes went to the man that was sitting on the bed. I couldn't help myself not to watch him. 'He is just so sexy.'

When our eyes met, it was almost like the time stood still. I could help myself; it felt so embarrassing standing there. So I went to the bed and got under the cover and said good night and got the light switch of to hide my blush.

_While they both laid there they kept thinking, the something: "Why/Do i trust him/her so much."_

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself with Gajeels arms around me. I tried to get out of his tight grip but couldn't move a muscle. So I looked up at him, and he looked so peaceful. 'I've never seen him look, this at peace before.' I felt like touching, piercings over his eyes. I kept trailing them, until he took my arm away, and I blush ten shades of red. I muted "I'm Sorry." and tried to go away from his grip. Suddenly I was pushed back onto the bed. He stared down at me, and he crushed his lips down on mine. I laid the socked for a minute before I deepened the kiss. 'Oh, god. I love him.' 'So does this mean that he likes me to.' Where all my thoughts that flew through me at that moment. When we slowed down, he rested his head down on me. All I could say was, "Wow." I couldn't let this opportunity let slip away so I blurred my confession out right out in the open. "I like you, Gajeel." I looked up at him. I could see he was shocked, but it went away when he leand down to kiss me again. And said "I like you t,o Bunny girl."

That's how my Journey began, to live ha happy life.

* * *

**So how was, my first fanfiction you guy's. I know it stopped so suddenly. So sorry, about that. **

**I couldn't get any more ideas, on how to get this story going. **

**But I think there is coming a new story from me soon.**


End file.
